Ataduras invisibles
by Harumita TAESNK
Summary: Es un lazo que se creo inexplicablemente, nadie podria entender esta union tan fuerte, solamente ellos comprenderian el sufrimiento que recorrieron, para asi darse cuenta de esto... Este escrito participa en la primera convocatoria de Halloween SNR/EF


**Este escrito participa en la primera convocatoria de Halloween SNR/EF**

 **Ataduras invisibles**

Un paseo escolar, completamente normal como muchos otros.

Yo Eren Yager de 17 años solo conocía la dicha, lo tenía todo una familia amorosa, una buena educación, excelentes amigos y toda una vida por delante.

Mis ojos verdes miraban hacia todos lados estaba completamente extasiado, me sentía invencible tres días y tres noches en esta lujosa ciudad: todo el bullicio y la algarabía inundaba cada rincón. Al anochecer todo el grupo decidió reunirse en secreto escapando de los maestros para conocer las maravillas que ofrecía ese pomposo lugar y como yo soy amante la aventura me reuní con todos sin pensarlo dos veces.

 _ **¿Qué podía salir mal?**_

A los 17 años todos nos sentimos invencibles, intocables, todo al alcance de nuestras manos.

Visitamos varios lugares pero el último fue sin duda el más emocionante.

Una discoteca concurrida se volvía el lugar de encuentro para todos los adolescentes de la zona que querían pasarla bien y sin ninguna restricción, conocí muchachas muy bonitas que alegraban la vista con sus impresionantes curvas y a pesar de los regaños de Mikasa mi amiga de la infancia azabache preocupona y sobreprotectora no me detuve a pensar en nada más que hacer de este viaje inolvidable y por ello con mis hormonas de adolecente decidí -a pesar de los regaños de Mikasa y los suspiros de Armin- un rubio ojos azules que conocí saliendo de la primaria al cual consideraba como un hermano.

Fui a ligar a alguna linda joven y llevarme un buen recuerdo, no me considero una persona muy atractiva pero también sé que no estoy tan mal, ya he escuchado una que otra vez que algunas suspiran por mi aunque nunca las eh tomado en cuenta pero esta noche seria mi gran noche y solo con eso en mente me desinhibí mostrando mi disposición a una noche alocada. No paso mucho tiempo para que una rubia muy hermosa se mostrara interesada; sus ojos azules me parecieron interesantes. Tomamos unos tragos, ya que ella al ser mayor que yo, pudo conseguir, bailamos y ya entrados en calor decidimos ir a un lugar más tranquilos, yo me sentía muy mareado , apenas podía caminar solo y Annie la muchacha que era mi ligue me sostenía con algo de dificultad, ya no podía escuchar la música ensordecedora y mis ojos solo percibían ciertas sombras que pasaban a nuestros lados, caminábamos más y más por largos y oscuros pasillos mi conciencia iba disminuyendo lo último que alcance a ver fue una furgoneta negra en donde fui metido como saco de patatas y la sensación de un carro arrancando a toda velocidad antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

 **(…)**

Desperté sudando y confundido, no sabía dónde estaba ni que hacía en ese lugar, pude sentir que era un lugar mullido tal vez una cama y cuando quise levantarme, el sonar metálico y un jalón me lo impidieron, mis muñecas estaban agarradas por cadenas y por más que me jalaba no podía liberarme, empecé a gritar por ayuda pero el silencio era mi única respuesta, sentía la adrenalina recorrerme todo el sudor frio que el miedo me provocaba, no supe si fueron minutos u horas pero el sonido de zapatos acercándose a mi posición me pusieron los vellos de punta, una puerta fue abierta y la luz encendida dejándome ciego por unos momentos, una vez acostumbrado a la fuente de luz pude ver a tres hombres hablando en un idioma que no pude entender, por más que les pedí que me soltaran solo ignoraron mi presencia, uno de ellos se acercó y abrió las cadenas que me mantenían preso, cuando me vi liberado empuje al hombre y emprendí con desespero una huida hacia la recién puerta abierta , mis deseos fueron apagados con golpes que me hicieron perder el aliento. Grite y suplique pero eso solo los volvía más violentos, nunca he sido de las personas que lloran por algún berrinche y siempre me guardaba las lágrimas porque pensaba que eran un signo de debilidad pero en esta situación habiendo sido secuestrado con un miedo tan atroz y mi cuerpo adolorido, las lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos y el llanto de impotencia al estar consiente de mi situación, me habían secuestrado y no sabía si me liberarían, si pedirían rescate o me utilizarían para negocios turbios de lo único que estaba seguro es que no me dejarían ir ileso y eso lo aprendí pronto al ser puesto en una hilera junto a otros jóvenes maltratados.

Los rostros de todos ellos, reflejaban el miedo y varios tenían heridas tan profundas que se podía ver la carne al rojo vivo, sin poder evitarlo convulsiones de miedo azotaron mi cuerpo, temblores que no pude parar y que hicieron enfurecer a mi captor por lo que me gane otra golpiza, cuando estaba a punto de perder la conciencia por las interminables patadas a mi cabeza una vos ronca hizo que todo el recinto quedara en un mutismo total

—Veo que tienes mercancía de baja calidad como siempre—Espeto aquel hombre de vestimenta pulcra con un traje negro botas que sonaban pesadas y guantes de un negro brilloso, no era alto pero imponía respeto, sus ojos se paseaban atentos examinando uno por uno a los jóvenes maltratados que rehuían su mirada por miedo a hacerle enojar ganar más golpes.

—Todos igual de repugnantes que tu— se acercó a mi captor que parecía mudo ante el reproche de ese hombre

—Discúlpeme, no era nuestra intención traerle juguetes de tan mala calidad, pero hubo un inconveniente y es todo lo que tenemos de momento— Hablo rápido y conteniendo el aire mi captor ese hombre robusto canoso y de muy mal olor.

—En definitiva no puedo esperar nada mejor, todos huelen a tu patético ser— Bramo el pelinegro bufando molesto, pero entonces nuestras miradas se cruzaron y pude notar un brillo un atisbo de emoción, se acercó y me levanto del pelo, su mirada gris me taladraba y una sonrisa disimulada adornaba sus finos labios. Me soltó y se paró firme entregando un fajo de billetes al hombre que me secuestro

—Gracias por su compra, siempre es un placer hacer negocios con usted— Mientras era llevado a rastras pude ver como se relamía los labios contando la gran suma de dinero que había ganado con mi venta. De un golpe fui inducido a la inconciencia nuevamente el ultimo pensamiento que cruzo mi mente fue la de mi familia preocupada.

 **(…)**

—Despierta— Me gritaron casi al oído y como un reflejo me levante protegiendo mis zonas adoloridas— Veo que estas en mejores condiciones de las que pensé— Me dijo aquel hombre que me había comprado— Mi nombre es Levi y desde hoy me perteneces— Pronuncio sin ninguna emoción en el rostro, me quede mudo ante la declaración queriendo gritarle hasta de lo que se iba a morir, pero el miedo a ser golpeado me detenía, si quería salir vivo de esto tenía que estar en la mejor forma, ya vería la forma de escapar .

Los siguientes días fueron extraños, fui tratado como un cachorro, alimentado bañado y siempre encadenado a su dueño, Levi casi no hablaba solo me observaba y tocaba la cabeza de vez en cuando, siempre estuve alerta, observando cada detalle de esa enorme casa donde me encontraba cautivo, todo era lujoso y había guardias alrededor impidiendo el acceso de todo, sería muy difícil escapar pero lo lograría así se me fuera la vida en ello. Las semanas empezaban a pasar lentas y tortuosas, intente ganarme la confianza de ese hombre iniciando conversaciones en donde le contaba de mi vida, él no me decía gran cosa pero me ponía atención y debes en cuando agregaba algún sonido de aprobación o reproche.

Cuando la historia le gustaba o le parecía aburrida, era raro que el saliera de ese casa o se alejara más de cinco pasos de mí, dormía en un sofá frente a mi cama y tenía el sueño ligero, el cuarto tenia baño, así que no había necesidad de salir mucho de esas cuatro paredes a menos que a él le apeteciera sacarme a pasear al enorme terreno que tenía en la parte de atrás de la casa siempre custodiado por enormes hombres con armas, pero una noche después de baño habitual y de la historia de mi vida Levi se quedó dormido acurrucando su cabeza en el colchón y la llave que con tanto recelo guardaba se escapó de su bolsillo en un mal movimiento que hizo para acomodarse mejor, tome la llave entre pequeños temblores a la espera de ser descubierto pero cuando sentí mis piernas estirarse corriendo por los pasillos buscando una salida no tuve otro pensamiento más que el de regresar junto a mis seres queridos, a pesar de mi rápida huida no cause ningún sonido que alertara otros y ya corriendo lejos de esa casa me encontré con metros y metros de árboles y colinas empinadas, no sabía dónde estaba ni por donde quedaba la carretera más cercana para pedir ayuda solo sabía que tenía libertad y que quería que esa pesadilla acabase lo más pronto posible camine y camine la mañana y la tarde me acompañaron en mi huida, no disminuí el paso hasta ver la noche caer de nuevo y con ella las primeras luces de un carro que para mí fueron enviadas por el cielo, me pare enfrente haciendo señas de que parara pero mi mundo se tiño de negro cuando el carro me golpeo no tan fuerte pero lo suficiente para hacerme caer unos metros lejos y sumergirme en un sueño producto del golpe el hambre y el cansancio.

 **(…)**

Desperté nuevamente en una cama mullida y los últimos sucesos me golpearon reaccionando y poniendo en alerta mis sentidos pero cuando vi a una enfermera cambiando mis vendajes supe que estaba a salvo.

—Hola Eren que bueno que despertaste—Dijo acomodando mi almohada y regalándome una radiante sonrisa

— ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? ¿Ya contactaron a mis padres? Deben estar preocupados—le respondí la sonrisa y suspire aliviado fue entonces cuando su expresión cambio súbitamente y acaricio mi cabeza como muchas veces aquel hombre de baja estatura había hecho— Eren tu nunca podrás escapar de aquí— Al escuchar eso mi sangre se helo y busque su mirada pidiendo una explicación, no falto mucho tiempo para que todas las respuestas llegaran junto al hombre de reproche con la mirada que acababa de entrar en la habitación.

—Veo que estas completo mocoso—

Mi mundo se desmorono mi escape había sido completamente inútil y mis esperanzas se quebraron al ver en aquellos ojos grises un brillo negro que solo me decía que nada bueno iba a pasar.

—Eren necesita tres días de reposo, no tuvo ninguna fractura ni torcedura pero gano algunos moretones y sus pies están algo lastimados— La enfermera se apresuró a decir, se veía asustada.

—Bien—Fue lo único que salió de su boca y salió del cuarto dejándonos solos a la enfermera y a mí.

—Fuff que tención —intento animarme pero supo que sería imposible cuando las lágrimas en mis ojos delataban mi mal estado emocional—No llores… Perdón— No supe porque se disculpó, ella no había hecho nada, yo entendía que ella también era obligada a estar ahí y que por más que quisiera ayudarme no podía.

—Está bien… Todo va a estar bien— Las palabras escaparon de mi boca, pero eran más para auto convencerme de que podía salir de esta.

Levi no se apareció en esos tres días me dejo descansar y reponerme a pesar de que pensé que su furia caería en mí en cuanto pudiese, la enfermera me dio de alta y los hombres que siempre acompañan a Levi me encaminaron por la casa que ya tan conocida se me hacía, lo que me sorprendió fue que a mitad de camino me llevaron por otro lugar que yo no conocía supuse hacia el sótano de mis labios un suspiro pesado escapo al pensar que lo hacían para que no pudiera escapar… que equivocado estaba.

 **(…)**

—Dime Eren… ¿Porque huiste? ¿Te trate mal? — Le pregunte al joven hincado ante mí, el sonido de las cadenas al removerse fue mi única respuesta— ¿Sabes? Siempre eh querido que alguien se quede a mi lado... Pero todos son tan débiles, todos mueren por vejes o enfermedades… Siempre dejan a uno tan solo— Mis pasos de un lado a otro de este sótano no se detenían, mis manos cosquilleaban queriendo empezar con lo que tenía planeado—Tu no me dejaras ¿verdad Eren? —Acerque mi mano al rostro hinchado y los labios partidos de ese adolecente que era mío.

—Por favor… no me haga daño— Con solo escuchar esa frase mi cerebro se desconectó y mis puños cerrados comenzaron a abrir nuevas heridas en ese rostro tan hermoso cuando me sentí más tranquilo mire sus ojos llorosos y me sentí mal por tener que herirlo pero tenía que darle una lección, Eren debía entender que no había hecho bien al intentar escapar.

—Es tu culpa… no sé porque me quieres abandonar… te trate bien— Le tome de la barbilla y le di un beso profundo, la sangre se mesclo con la saliva y un pinchazo de placer sacudió mi cuerpo.

—No lo volveré a hacer… perdóneme… por favor perdóneme— Suplicaba llorando más fuerte mirándome fijamente en espera del próximo golpe.

— ¿Prometes no intentarlo de nuevo? — Espere su reacción observando esos hermosos ojos verdes

—No lo hare… ¡No lo hare! —Grito con la fuerza que aun guardaba—Lo juro, pero por favor— El llanto no lo dejaba hablar con claridad, una sonrisa cruzo mis labios.

—Entonces entiendes ¿que todo esto es tú culpa? ¿No? Mocoso. Solo debes portarte bien y nada malo sucederá- mis manos se pasaron por sus finas hebras de cabello y mi yo histérico se fue calmando dando paso a mi seriedad habitual.

— ¡Sí, es mi culpa! Yo tengo la culpa, no debí huir no lo volveré a hacer, perdóneme— Se agitaba buscando contacto con mis manos queriendo mi aprobación.

—Claro, te creo, no pasa nada Eren aun eres un niño todos los niños se equivocan — Me fui deshaciendo de su ropa y de las cadenas que lo ataban para recostarlo en el pequeño colchón que había sido su cama en los últimos días.

—Es mi culpa…mi culpa…mi culpa— No dejaba de repetirlo.

Empecé a tocar y él dejándose como vil muñeca de trapo su cuerpo temblaba pero no oponía ninguna resistencia bese sus labios, su cuello, parando en sus pezones, mis manos recorrían sus piernas sus muslos el pecho sus brazos y todo de manera frenética, el contacto de su piel me encantaba, me encendía, quería atesorar el momento así que lo hice lento. Fui recompensado con suspiros y gemidos que pronto de convertirían en gritos de placer, las manos temblorosas de Eren me sujetaron de la espalda cuando sintió que su cuerpo era abierto, las estocadas nos llevaron a un nuevo nivel de placer hasta la culminación, cayó en mis brazos exhausto y dormimos abrazados.

 **(…)**

Los siguientes días fueron iguales, lo visitaba en el sótano lo hacía mío y lo trataba bien, poco a poco nos íbamos conociendo más, yo era el que le platicaba de mi vida y de cómo había heredado una gran fortuna pero que toda mi familia había muerto, Eren solo escuchaba y de vez en cuando su mirada se perdía en la única ventana de aquel lúgubre sótano, un brillo nacía de vez en cuando en aquellos ojos verdes, pero era apagado al instante con mis caricias y mi desesperada forma de hacerle el amor.

Los meses pasaron y al fin deje que Eren volviera a su antigua habitación, siempre lo mantuve con cadenas en las muñecas en los tobillos y en el cuello para evitar alguna fuga, pronto solo quedaron las de sus muñecas, paseábamos y lo dejaba dormir en mis piernas admirando su rostro apacible, fue cuando un deje de culpa me invadió, remordimiento y pesadez al saber que me había enamorado de Eren y que a pesar de que lo quería a mi lado mi conciencia me incitaba a hacer las cosas bien, no era la primera mascota que había tenido, en todos esos años de soledad, muchas mascotas habían desfilado en esa mansión pero ninguna había resistido, se quitaban la vida o morían de enfermedad, depresión o de miedo pero Eren era distinto, no era una mascota, era la primer persona a la que un monstruo como yo había amado así que ese día tome mi decisión, entregarle lo que más anhelaba Eren.

 **(…)**

Después de ser llevado al sótano las torturas comenzaron, pude ver un lado de Levi desquiciado, pensé que sin importar nada mi determinación no se quebraría pero por cada golpe que me daba también dejaba caer una caricia y eso hacia estragos en mi corazón, pude saber porque Levi tenia tanto miedo de quedarse solo pero lo que me aterro fue que en mi mente estaba instalándose la idea de que lo que pasaba estaba bien, del odio miedo y repulsión que le tenía al principio empezó a surgir la aceptación y el agrado de sus visitas, era lo único que esperaba, que él llegara, y eso no estaba bien, yo lo sabía pero algo en mi cabeza se negaba a querer aceptar que todo eso se estaba revolviendo y esa noche el apego a Levi se intensificaría cuando visitara mi cuarto y me dejara tomar las riendas a la hora de hacer el amor, fue mi primera vez arriba y toda clase de emociones explotaron en mi pecho, a la mañana siguiente lo que me dijo Levi me dejo sorprendido, me había dado mi libertad, puso la llave en mis manos y abrió la puerta.

—Nadie te impedirá irte, hay un carro abajo esperando a llevarte a donde quieras—Regreso en sus pasos y se sentó en el mullido sillón que usaba siempre para verme, su triste mirada y su sonrisa me produjeron escalofríos que no supe definir.

—Yo… ¿Enserio?... ¿Yo puedo irme? —Lo mire sin saber cómo reaccionar

—Sí, adelante—Su voz apagada trajo escozor a mi pecho pero de inmediato abrí los grilletes desasiéndome de ellos, mi sonrisa se ilumino y por un momento no pensé en nada más que en la libertad, en mi familia y amigos y en que pronto los volvería a ver, di pasos seguros hacia la puerta pero antes de poder cruzarla mis pies se congelaron, no pude seguir caminando, nadie me estaba deteniendo, era solo mi cuerpo el que no respondía, mi cabeza estaba dividida en dos y luchando sin tregua por tomar el control e irme de ahí , pero de nuevo el destino me hacia una jugada y me di cuenta que no importaba si tenía las cadenas puestas, una sonrisa amarga me trajo de golpe con mi realidad, la última lagrima que gritaba libertad escapo de mi cuerpo y con un suspiro y dolor en el pecho, me di por vencido a lo que pedía mi cuerpo, di media vuelta y me lance a los brazos de Levi lo bese y acaricie de manera violenta como queriéndole reprochar lo que me había hecho, en lo que me había convertido, él no se esperaba eso, así que tardo un poco en reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo me cubrió de besos desesperados y mi dirigió a la cama

—Eren… Eren… —No dejaba de repetir con absoluta felicidad teniéndome en sus brazos y demostrado su dicha al ver que no me había ido, eche el ultimo vistazo a aquella puerta abierta de par en par y luego al hombre que me hacia el amor, no pude irme, ya no tenía ninguna restricción pero con gran impresión me di cuenta que por más que quiera no puedo dejar de estar a su lado que Levi se había encargado de poner grilletes más fuertes que los que cubrían mis manos, más resistentes que el mismo acero y más duraderos que el diamante, no hay interrogativa más grande que lo que lleva al ser humano a hacer y tomar decisiones que para muchos serían impensables, no hay misterio más grande que el cerebro humano ahora entiendo porque mi profesora Hanji decía que era lo que más intriga y satisfacción le daba, el encontrar gente que hace lo inexplicable y entendí que yo era una de esas personas, porque ni yo mimo sabia porque había tomado esa decisión ni porque mi corazón solo me gritaba que no se quería alejar de Levi, ahí fue donde entendí que no hay atadura más fuerte que la emocional, completamente irrompible y que me había sentenciado a quedarme con aquel hombre que tanto daño me había hecho pero del que me había enamorado y solo ahí vi mis ataduras, las admire con odio y amor, las ataduras que Levi puso en mí, mis ataduras invisibles.


End file.
